1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method for treatment of killing of root growth in sewers and under ground pipes specifically and improved method of treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While working for the C&C of Honolulu for more then 10 years, I′ve realized how threatening roots are to our sewer system and the amount of sewer spills, pipe damage, legal fees and the endangerment of our environment. I realized the methods that are used lack certain objections so I came up with an idea that would be able to not only treat roots in all areas of the sewer system, but also a cost effective method that could be used on a daily bases and achieve what other prior art may lack.
Originally previously used methods of treating roots in sewer pipes ignore the use of using the existing flow of sewer water to transport a root chemical to the specific zone without disrupting the flow of sewer water, where roots has intruded and restrict the chemical from flowing past the specific zone.
Numerous methods of treating roots in sewers have been provided, but they seem to require large equipment or a means of blocking the natural flow of sewer water, and treating large sections of pipe, which don't necessarily need treatment. By using my invention a specific zone of 1 ft or more from a single entrance such as a residential cleanout passing through the lateral and to the mainline, which needs to be treated without stopping the existing flow of the sewer water with a minimal amount of chemical. By using the exiting gravity flow of the sewer water to transport an activated root killing chemical to a specific zone, which is then brought to maturity by foaming to a greater height reaching the top of the sewer pipe within that zone, this system is also designed to travel to multiple concerned area's using one application of chemical. This method may also eliminate the mechanical method used to temporally remove root concerns, when used on a preventive maintenance schedule
All prior art suffer from a variety of disadvantages
                a) In Horne's theory (U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,807 filed Jun. 26, 1973)        FIG. 3 to 11 shows that it would be very time consuming being that a line would need to be drawn from one entrance of a sewer pipe to another then the sled would need to be pulled to the zone to which treatment is desired. If a second entrance of sewer pipe is not permissible, which in many cases it's not, then Horne's theory could not be used. Horne also claims to spay and soak the entire sewer line from one entrance to the other.        b) Huff, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,862)        Huff claims 1. Apparatus for applying coating material to the interior wall of a pipe comprising:        A generally cylindrical applicator head for applying the coating material to the pipe wall, having a diameter smaller than the internal diameter of the pipe, said applicator head being adapted to traverse the length of the pipe in one direction and to receive the coating material under pressure through a supply connected thereto;        With all due respect for Huff's invention, the invention is related to Horne being that a moving device travels though a pipe and sprays the inner walls. In Huff's Abstract he discloses an apparatus to line pipes, lining is used to rehabilitate a pipe, meaning to reinforce the existing pipe from future malfunction. Furthermore Huff doesn't mention applying a root chemical to treat roots in a pipe, nor does he claim a restrictor.                    While my method is to use the velocity of the existing sewer flow to transport the root chemical to a desired location once it is brought to a consistency to travel to where the chemical restrictor is positioned, without disrupting the existing sewer flow                        c) Monaghan, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,955)                    Monaghan, in claim 22. “The apparatus according to claim 13 wherein the nozzle sprays in a substantially 360. degree circumference”.            With all due respect for Monaghan's invention, I believe the invention is related to Horne and Huff being that a moving device travels though a pipe and sprays the inner walls. While again my method is to use the velocity of the existing sewer flow to transport the root chemical to a desired location once it is brought to a consistency to travel to where the chemical restrictor is positioned.                        b) Tremblay (U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,869)        Tremblay claims “A powder dispensing device comprising a powder container, he does mention a window for the view of a scale of measurement, but doesn't mention a restrictor to restrict a root chemical.        d) Copeland (U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,305)        Copeland claims “A means for dispensing a concentrated aqueous chemical solution from a solid block of a wash chemical to a utilization point, which comprise” but doesn't mention a restrictor to restrict a root chemical.        e) Horne (U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,360) injects the root chemical and also needs to enter through a sewer manhole.        f) Other methods of removing roots require a mechanical method which uses uses cutters as a plumber would use a snake to clear a blockage, but this method is a temporary solution being that roots grow faster and thicker once they are mechanically removed.        g) Another method is used to treat roots, requires activating a chemical outside of the sewer pipe then dumping the matured chemical directly into the entrance of a sewer pipe which makes it difficult to travel long distances, and requires the entire length of pipe to be treated from one entrance to another to determine if the chemical has reached from one point to the other. This is very costly if there is only one root problem in a 300 ft sewer pipe. Although various methods have been described above through experience and research prior patents are not used today for treating roots in sewer pipes.        
With all due respect to the inventors and their patents mentioned above, they all seem to lack the uses of the existing gravity flow to transport the root chemical under the roots and containing it in a specific zone.